homefandomcom-20200213-history
Home Wiki/previous
{| align="center" style="width:670px;" |- | width="50%" style="background:#fffce0; padding:4px; border:1px dashed #aaa; vertical-align:top;" | ; ... namespace = notcategory=organization count = 5 ordermethod = firstedit order = descending ; Could you add to...? * estimating expenses * woodworking * blender * digital television * tree house ;; Future topics - add your suggestions for topics here What kind of home do you live in? apartment or flat in multi-story building "garden style" apartment (has its own entrance) townhouse or "attached" home (multi-story row house) free standing or "detached" home (single story) free standing or "detached" home (multi-story) | width="50%" style="background:#fffce0; padding:4px; border:1px dashed #aaa; vertical-align:top" | Small space, big style design ideas... |- | colspan="2" width="100%" style="border:1px dashed #aaa; padding:4px; background:#fffce0; vertical-align:top" | * May 2012 / The Home Wiki celebrates its 4th year! The stub articles are down to 20%, and the 700 article was created. * March 2012 / The Home Wiki now has 500 non-stub articles. * November 2009 / The Home Wiki is featured in the Wikia Spotlight. (An earlier feature hit a glitch and was removed early.) * July 2009 / The 400th article is created. * May 2008 / The Home Wiki is Started! See additional milestones. |- | colspan="2" width="100%" style="border:1px dashed #aaa; background:#faffe0; vertical-align:top" | This wiki is about homes. Here are some of the categories and topics that people have contributed: * People - who make a place a home * Structures - types of buildings or shelters that can be made into a home * Furniture - kinds of furniture commonly found in a home * Decorating - ways to change the appearance of your home * Infrastructure - components that make the structure function: electricity, plumbing, etc. * How to make a shelter into a home - making it comfy, safe, a place you want to be -- what's a good name for related category (or categories)? What makes a place a home? * Uses of a home - shelter, entertaining * Other: household chores, maintenance, improvements, "how to", helpful hints, buying a house (or condo or...), selecting an apartment, cleaning, home automation and home inspection, quotes about "home" Rose_Cottage_-_Honington.jpg Dinner_Party.jpg Japanese_traditional_house_interior_金沢_西茶屋資料館(にしぢゃや_しりょうかん).jpg Northern_light.jpg La casa grande.jpg Apartments.jpg To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Notes: Before you create a new article, it's a good idea to search for the topic to see if someone has already started an article that you can improve. Articles that are irrelevant to the subject of home will be deleted. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * See "Stubs" for articles that have been started, but are substantially incomplete, and for pages with links to them, but no content yet. Your help filling in these gaps would be appreciated. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Topics on the discussion forum include What makes a place seem more like home? and If you were going to build a custom home.... Rose_Cottage_-_Honington.jpg Dinner_Party.jpg Japanese_traditional_house_interior_金沢_西茶屋資料館(にしぢゃや_しりょうかん).jpg Northern_light.jpg La casa grande.jpg Apartments.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__